The Fearweaver Fantasy Book 1: New Enemies, New Friends
by Hamon 240
Summary: The final canon installment in this non-canon mlp story called the One-Wing Trilogy. A threat emerges as Fearweaver, a unicorn with mysterious powers is on his way to resurrecting One-Wing. It's up to Starseeker and friends, plus a new addition, to save Equestria once more.
1. Chapter 1

The Fearweaver Fantasy, Final Addition For _The_ _One-Wing Chronicles Trilogy_

Book 1: New Friends, New Enemies

Chapter 1: Starseeker's Nightmare/ Excel The Forest Pony

by Hamon 240

Note: I will try to go though each story and change All Seeing eye to Sharingan soon.

"Fearweaver, this is ridiculous. If Starseeker is this much trouble shouldn't we just kill him?" a cloaked earthpony said. he stood behind a unicorn stallion and a pegasus in the same attire. A black and ominous cloak.

"No...for if we kill him, our "brother" will not have somepony to fight when he returns." the unicorn, Fearweaver replied. "Besides if we drive him away with fear. When "Brother" returns...Starseeker will be too little too late if he decides to confront him."

Fearweaver closed his eyes while picturing Starseeker in his mind. Suddenly they shot open to reveal the Zephyr Clan's Sharingan Eye technique.

"Tsukuyomi!"

Starseeker's sound sleep was interrupted by a sudden shock, and we awoke in a world of black and white.

"What is this?" Starseeker thought. Suddenly he heard voices in his head.

"Why didn't you try to save us?!" Applejack's voice rung.

"If it wasn't for you I'd still be alive!" Shining Armor yelled.

"Tia should have left you searching for answers." Luna added.

"Why did I even have you?" Celestia finished

"Whoa whoa whoa. Star, calm down!" Rainbow Dash's voice broke through the illusion. "What happened? Your thrashing knocked me out of bed and you're screaming non-stop!"

"S-sorry Dashie..." Star replied. "I-I think we need to pay Luna a visit and ask her about this dream I just had."

"N-no. Dear nephew, why would you even think I'd curse you with such a nightmare?" Luna stammered.

"Well...you have a history of being jealous of my mother...and trying to scare away her very successful son when both of yours turned out to be evil creeps...seems legit." Star replied firmly.

"B-but...I..." Luna just looked to the floor. "I guess I'll never get away from Nightmare Moon..."

"Star I think your accusation is a little unfounded." Rainbow Dash.

"OK. But who else can willingly manipulates the dreams of anypony they choose?" Starseeker asked.

"A member of the Zephyr Clan maybe?" Luna asked. "The dream you described is a perfect example of a Tsukuyomi that came from a Zephyr unicorn's Sharingan."

"But the only one left is Honest Truth. Though he does have a good motive to hold a grudge on me...he's an earth pony." Starseeker replied.

"There is a simple answer." Celestia said as she walked into the room. "Somepony wants you gone."

"But who?" Starseeker asked.

"Even I don't know...but I fear they are going to set forth events that could destroy..."

"The Harmony of the World?" Star finished for his mother. "Same old, same old. I'm getting too old to play Equestria's hero."

"That's why the children will have to help." Rainbow Dash said.

"But they're just...too young and inexperienced..." Star replied.

Now you could call this next part fate, destiny, or even a fluke. But a new ally was about to make himself known as well. His was a simple soul. His name was Excel, an earthpony who had been living in the Everfree Forest. His grey fur matched perfectly with his black mane which had green streaks all throughout it. The last most notable thing was an axe slung to his side. Now this is where fate's hand may have played a role. Even Excel himself didn't know why he made the long trip to Ponyville from his small shack in the forest. He literally just woke up sick of the same setting. So he up and left.

As Excel walked into Ponyville he was immediately greeted by a pink earthpony mare with a very poofy mane and tail. He was stunned at first as she got real close to his face. But he dismissed this feeling and tried to start a conversation.

"H-hi there." he said.

"Hey!" the mare replied. "I'mPinkiePieyou'reobviouslynewherebecauseI'veneverseenyoubeforeandI'veseeneeeeveryponyinPonyville."

"Ummm,excuse me? You said that a little too fast..." Excel remarked scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry...I just get so excited when new ponies move in." Pinkie answered with a wide smile.

Suddenly, Excel felt a metallic object on the back of his head.

"Overwhelming Laughter!" Pinkie scolded her son. "Put that gun away NOW!"

"Sorry." the young colt replied twirling his copy of Vincent Valentine's Cerberus back into it's holster. "But the Princess wants all suspicious ponies investigated. And a pony coming out of the forest with a battle axe qualifies to me."

"She also said to look for unicorns." Loyalspirit called as he approached the group. "He's an earthpony. Get it memorized."

"Well, alright... But I'm only backing off because SOLDIER has command over Sec. 9." Laughter replied.

"OK, anyway." Pinkie continued her talk with Excel. "Are you really from the forest?"

"Yes." Excel answered.

"Wow. That means you don't even have any friends to go see here." Pinkie replied. "Well...why don't you come to Sugarcube Corner with us."

"Ummm...sure." Excel accepted.

"My now you certainly have an appetite." Mrs. Cake said to Excel.

"Haven't...eaten...all...day..." Excel replied in between cupcakes. "I haven't eaten anything like this in the forest."

"Well dad would've liked you." laughed Pound Cake.

"Hahaha. When is he leaving?" Goodcop whispered into Pinkie's ear.

"Oh calm down." Pinkie whispered back. "I promised him a place to stay till he finds a place of his own. No need to get jealous."

"Well if we does get you , it'll be over my dead body." Goodcop mumbled.

'Be careful what you wish for." Pinkie replied.

"Hey Pinkie it's that time again." Starseeker said walked into the bakery.

"Oh yea..." Pinkie replied as her mane went flat. "I take it they're in the treehouse already?"

"What are they talking about?" Excel asked Mrs. Cake.

She pointed to Starseeker. "Oh, his adopted daughter Scootaloo, and her friend Sweetie Belle lost a friend of theirs 3 years ago today. They used to have a club called the "Cutie Mark Crusaders". So every year they sit vigil in their old treehouse for the day." Mrs. Cake explained.

Suddenly,Twilight bursted in the door.

"Everypony, we need to get to the treehouse, those girls are up to something..." she said.

Everypony, even Excel, who felt compelled to help even though he'd never met these ponies before, raced to the old CMC treehouse.

"Scootaloo get down here!" Starseeker called.

"NO!" Scootaloo replied.

"NOW!" Rarity yelled at Sweetie Belle.

"I refuse!" the younger unicorn called back.

"Aunty Sweetie Belle, please come down!" Generous Soul pleaded.

"NO!"

"What's wrong?" Starseer asked Rainbow Dash.

"They're saying they want to live in the treehouse, and will commit suicide if we won't let them." Dash replied.

"Children please come down." Excel called to the two ponies in the treehouse. "Losing a friend can be hard, I understand. But this is not how to solve your problem."

"Yea?" Scootaloo replied annoyed that this pony she didn't know was trying to tell her what to do in this situation.

"Actually, I do know..." Excel remarked.

(Northern Mountains, OWC, Book 4)

"Who are you?" The village elder asked.

"None of your business." One-Wing answered. "Where is "Mother"?"

"Your mother is not here." the elder replied. "Now get out of here!"

"She is calling to me. She is here. Now tell me where "Mother" is here." One-Wing demanded.

"I TOLD YOU SHE'S NOT HERE!" the Elder yelled.

"Then perish for your lies." One-Wing remarked as his horn glew red and his wing extended to the side. Suddenly, the whole Zephyr Clan grounds were in flames.

(Next Day)

"That's all that's left?!" Excel exclaimed.

"Listen we're sorry for your loss. Be greatful we did this much." Flash Sentry said.

"No, I'm not greatful! My family and friends are all DEAD!" Excel shot back.

"Well all we can do is.."

"I don't care to hear excuses!" Excel yelled placing his axe at Flash's throat. "Join them in the..."

"Brother, no..." a mare's voice called.

"Sister..." Excel dropped Flash to the ground to talk with his sister. Half dead and buried in rubble.

"Brother...m-my s-son...I..." she stammered

"What about him..." Excel asked his voice filled with emotion.

"I-I sent him away...please...f-find out i-if...he's alive..." the mare answered.

"I-I promise..." Excel said as he started to cry.

(Present)

"Why am I captain of the U.S.S. Emotional Baggage Group?" Starseeker mumbled.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had came down from the treehouse in the middle of Excel's story.

"So you're a Zephyr Clan pony?" Honest Truth asked as he walked up. "Your sister's son...what was his name?"

"Settled Score." Excel answered.

"T-then you're m-my uncle." Honest Truth murmured.

"Oh really." Excel asked. "How is your father?"

"Dead." Honest Truth replied.

"Excel. I want you to stay here in Ponyville with Honest Truth. He has no family. His mother and your nephew were killed 4 years ago. I'm sure it's what your sister would want." Starseeker said.

"I will." Excel answered. "And I know she would have wanted me to do so."

"I don't know what it is...but I feel there is a reason this pony is here." Star thought. "I won't let him leave till I find it out."

"The Planet is weak...and it's ponies weaker." Fearweaver laughed. "The Reunion is coming...So tell me why you imbeciles can't find "Mother"!?"

"Fear this isn't a one day job..." the earthpony replied. "Besides there are only 3 of us."

"Yes, we cannot lead and safe and thorough search alone." the pegasus agreed.

"Well...let's start a more thorough search..." Fear said. "Brother" will return soon...and he won't tolerate failure...so who cares if there are a few...casualties?" he added with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not Fit To Help Anyone/One's Loyalty Breaks Under Fear

"Princess!" Scootaloo called to Celestia, running into the throne room, fighting to put on her SOLDIER 3rd Class uniform. "Town's all over Equestria are suddenly bursting into flames!"

"What?" the ruler was dumbstruck by the news her adopted niece had brought her. "Take a couple ponies from Sec. 9 and check it out!"

Meanwhile, in Appleloosa, Starseeker had come face to face with the pony responsible for this.

"Why if it isn't our good "Brother"." Fearweaver said as he walked up to Star.

"I thought he was..." But Fear shut up his follower with a raised hoof.

"Did you enjoy my present the other night?" Fear asked.

"There's no way..." Star mumbled. "You're _him_ aren't you?"

"You mean our other "Brother"?" Fear asked. "I guess I bear a striking resemblance, but I am not. But if you could tell us where "Mother" is it would be highly obliged.

"If you're talking about Jenova, Luna killed her years ago!" Starseeker shot back.

"Oh?" Fear asked. "Then why do I feel her calling me? Fine, if you won't tell me where she is...I guess, more innocent ponies will have to die..."

Fear closed his eye. Star knew what the young unicorn was about to do, but he was too late. Fear's eye shot open to reveal his Sharingan once more.

"Amaterasu!"

With this, Fear and his group made their escape, and Appleloosa was consumed in a raging, black inferno.

As Scootaloo, The Major, and Flash Sentry arrived at the scene of the blaze, they saw Starseeker on the ground, his Buster Sword sticking out next to him and his SOLDIER 1st Class uniform all but incinerated.

"Father!" Scootaloo called. Star weakly got up into a sitting position.

"See, I knew I couldn't help anypony..." he sighed. "Everypony's dead because of ME!" He started to grab his head in agony.

"High Commander, sir. What's wrong?" Flash asked.

"He's going to come back..." Star mumbled.

"Who?" The Major pressed.

"One-Wing...I should have seen this coming when he tried to manifest within Chrysalis..." Star continued. "The last words of the One-Winged Alicorn are true...he isn't just...a memory..."

"One-Wing must not be allowed to return!" Celestia commanded to her virtually limitless supply of ponies. "I want Fear weaver and his other ponies caught!"

"YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!" the ponies of the guard, Sec. 9, and SOLDIER replied in unison.

"It was foolish of us to think he wouldn't return." Celestia commented to Starseeker. "Now, you said this new friend of Pinkie's, Excel, is a Zephyr Clan earthpony?"

"He is..." her son replied.

"Well it's a good thing he's joined the party." Celestia said.

"Why are you trying to make this into a RPG?" Star asked.

"It's your Aunt's fault..." Tia replied. "Even giving the current circumstances, she still continues on with her Let's Play of _Chrono Trigger_."

"I see..." Starseeker said.

"Scootaloo, are you sure we should be out looking for Fearweaver alone?" Loyalspirit asked his sister.

"Oh come on Loyal." she replied. "If you're worried about the danger, let me put that to ease. Who beat Sombra?"

"I did..." Loyalspirit answered.

"Who's a SOLDIER 1st Class, and a Keyblade Master?"

"I am."

"Who's about to be a dead filly?" Fearweaver asked with a mocking laugh. "You two must be Starseeker's children."

"So what if we are?" Loyalspirit asked as he jumped back and summoned the Ultima Weapon Keyblade.

"Oh?" Fearweaver said as he unsheathed his dual-bladed katana. "Eager to die are we?"

"No just to kick your flank straight to hell!" Loyalspirit answered.

"I feel uneasy about this Excel character." Rainbow Dash said as Starseeker walked into their room.

"What you're feeling is nothing but paranoia." Star replied. "You saw for yourself. He has a kind and gentle heart."

"That's the thing though...what if it's a cover up to get what he wants?" Dash asked in response. "This wouldn't be the first time we were tricked by going on what a pony appears to be at first."

"Until I see proof otherwise I will trust him.' Star said. "End of discussion."

"What's the matter, are you scared?" Fear asked Loyal as he slashed at him.

"No." Loyal answered as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Fear, Slashing him with the Ultima Weapon.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me!" Fear said as he got back up to his hooves. "Especially if you're gonna hit me lit a newborn filly."

"Fine, then face my true power!" Loyal said as his vest became a neon white and Oblivion, Oathkeeper, and the Kingdom Key appeared to join Ultima.

"Ah the famed Quadra Wield Keyblade Technique, how I yearned to face it!' Fear remarked. "Amaterasu!"

Fear closed his eye and opened it to reveal his Sharingan. As he did, Loyal found himself surrounded by black flames.

Loyalspirit jumped over the five and brought all four keyblades down on Fear's head. But, Fear disappeared and Loyal landed on the ground.

"Damn...where'd he go?" Loyal thought.

"Try behind you?" Fear remarked and knocked to colt out cold.

"Tell your father that more incidents like this will happen if he won't tell me where "Mother" is." he said to Scootaloo as he left.

Scootaloo scooped up her young brother and rushed to the nearest hospital. She burst into the front door and got Loyal immediate help. But now came the hard part, telling her adoptive parents what had happened to their son. She picked up the phone in the waiting room and prepared for the worst.

"Scootaloo? Why are you calling from the hospital?" Starseeker asked as he answered the phone.

"Hehe...about that...Loyalspirit kinda got beat up by Fearweaver...and it's more or less my fault..." Scootaloo replied

"No...It's mine..." Star remarked.

"Huh?" Scootaloo asked.

"I...I'm not fit to help anypony...I should've have gone looking for you two..." Starseeker answered and hung up.

"Star where are you going?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Star thrusted the Buster Sword near her.

"Why? Why do you all keep me in an illusion that I am loved by many?!" Star asked angrily.

"B-But you are." Dash replied. Then she looked into her lovers eyes. They were blank and emotionless.

"Those nightmares...they've manipulated you. haven't they? That's why you didn't kill me. You don't really think we don't love you. You're just confused on what to think." Dash added.

Star lowered his blade and grabbed his head. Finally he screamed and ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Training Starts/ The Phoenix's Feather

"I thought I'd find you up here, how'd you like the beating I gave your son?" Fearweaver asked Starseeker as he appeared in the Northern Mountains.

"I want answers..." Star remarked. "Why are you tormenting me? Why beat up a child?"

"The kid attacked _me_." Fear said sharply. "And besides, I thought I told you that you'll continue to suffer till you tell me where "Mother" is"

"I already told you, Princess Luna killed Jenova years ago. If she _is _alive somewhere in Equestria I wouldn't know." Star answered.

"Hahaha. _If? _Fear mocked. "I think you're forgetting the late Prof. Hojo's Jenova Reunion Theory. "Mother" _can't _die. Even split into cells. "Mother" will eventually come back together."

"What?!" Star exclaimed.

"You really did join SOLDIER late. In short, "Mother" has been reviving herself these past few years. Now unless you're still planning to play dumb..."

Suddenly, Fearweaver's pegasus ally appeared.

"Mother" is here in these mountains!" he said.

Starseeker recognized the voice of this pony, but he shook it off because the pony he was thinking of was long dead. Well, he did shake it off, until he noticed the weapon of choice the pegasus had. A Gunblade.

"You're Sonicstrike...but you're..."

"Dead?" Sonic finished as he took his hood down. "Fear, go find "Mother". I shall deal with him."

"Very well." Fear said and went to carry out his search.

"How are you alive?!" Star yelled.

"None of your business." Sonicstrike called back. "You know...all of "Mother's" "children" must be at the Reunion. Even you and your pathetic friends."

"We are NOT, Jenova's PAWNS!" Starseeker replied. "And the dead should stay dead!"

"Well come now!" Sonicstrike remarked.

The two pegasi's blades clashed and sparked.

"You're no hero, don't you get that yet?" Sonicstrike asked.

"Oh, Loyalspirit...my son..." Rainbow Dash said as she looked over her son's bed. "Scootaloo...you took him out to find Fearweaver alone didn't you?"

"I wouldn't have if I knew this would happen..." Scoot sighed. "I got cocky because we were both in SOLDIER and he was 1st Class."

"Even though you two were given orders as new recruits not to do so without your father?!" Dash yelled.

"Now go back to the afterlife!" Star said as he stabbed the Fusion Sword's six components into Sonicstrike's limbs.

"Limit 1a: Braver!" Star cried as he took out the normal Buster Sword and slammed the flat edge of the sword onto Sonicstrike.

"It's been 3 day...I don't think Star wants to be found..." Celestia said to Rainbow Dash. "As his mother, I can only respect that..."

"If you say so..." Dash replied sadly. "Tell me if you hear anything..."

"Of course." Celestia remarked sweetly.

As Dash left, Celestia turned to Luna.

"I want to know...where is Starseeker." she said sternly.

"I cannot tell you that..." Luna remarked. "It would be in our best interest not to bother him yet."

Excel, do you know any technique from the old clan?" Honest Truth asked his uncle.

"Well there is one your grandmother and I came up with." Excel pondered. "But it's a secret art, and may be too hard for you to learn. Besides I have your friends coming over to train."

"Huh?" Honest Truth was taken back.

"Yea. Celestia has told me to train you all in preparation to fight Fearweaver." Excel answered.

"Alright..." Excel said as everypony arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. "Who are our Healers?"

Rarity, Generous Soul, Kindheart, and Sweetie Belle raised their hooves.

"Black Magic Attacks?"

Black Magic, Honest Truth, and Twilight raised their hooves.

"And I'm guessing the rest of you are fighters."

The remaining ponies shook their heads.

"Starseeker can do it all, and Loyalspirit is a Keyblade Wielder...I mean if they were here..." Kindheart whispered.

Rainbow Dash walked into the room that Loyalspirit was in the hospital.

"I'm sorry son...but when you wake up...I won't be here...but, it's the only way to wake you up..." she whispered in his ear. "Forgive me...Starseeker...Scootaloo..."

"Princess!" Twilight yelled as she ran into the Throne Room. "Rainbow Dash stole a Resurrection Spell from the Royal Library!"

"What?!" Tia jumped up and ran into her room. "Philomena, come here."

The moody phoenix flew over to her master, who plucked 3 feathers of it's down.

"I'm sorry...but I really need these..." Celestia said.

Celestia made haste to Ponyville Urgent Care, hoping she wasn't too late. Outside she met a Nurse.

"Please, which is Loyalspirit's?!" Celestia asked frantically.

"I'm sorry your Highness, but your nephew's room is closed off." the nurse replied. "We found his mother dead in there."

"THAT"S WHY I'M HERE! NOW BRING HER TO ME!" Celestia yelled, trying to mimic her sister's commending voice.

"Phew...I haven't done that in a 1,000 years..." she thought as the Nurse ran in to get Dash's body. "My throat hurts.."

"H-here she is..." the nurse said quietly as she rolled Dash's lifeless body out. Loyalspirit limping next to her.

"Here Rainbow Dash...I wish you would have came to me..." Celestia said taking out the feathers she took from Philomina and rubbed them on Dash until they seemed to sink into her.

Dash's eyes seemed to weakly open. Slowly at first, then all the way.

"H-how did?" Loyal stammered.

"Hail Celestia..."' the Nurse said as she bowed.

"Philomena is no normal pheonix...her breeds feathers can be used to revive the dead if used 30 mins after the time of death. I'm just glad I made it."

"Me too." Loyal said hugging his weak mother.

Dash laughed and embraced her son.

"T-thank you princess..." she said as her eyes began to water.

"Do not worry..now. All we have to do is find Star." Tia replied.

"Yes..." Rainbow agreed. "I hope he's alive..."


End file.
